My Sweet Tooth
by MonokuroNee
Summary: Ciel is a young boy who's life has been the same since he was nine, but what happens when he meets a chef that might just have a little hold on Ciel's heart? WARNING! Yaoi and Lemon!
1. My Sweet Tooth?

**OK! So my Sweet tooth. This story just kinda came to me. Soooo yea...**

**WARNING!: Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Black Butler :(**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

It was a lovely day out, the sun was up high, not a cloud in the sky, the grass was perfectly green, blooming flowers and trees everywhere, and a soft breeze. All the students couldn't wait for the bell to ring, all, but one, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel is a quite boy, hes always reading a new book everyday, doesn't have many friends, but Lizzy and Alois, and hes not the type you would call nice, he will never talk to you, he'll never even make eye contact with you, yet hes still all the students 'secret' crush. The girls and boys called him dark, hot, mysterious, and silent. Ciel had some enemy's, he had more enemy's then friends. Ciel would often come home with hit marks all over him, but just because he had hit marks on him doesn't mean he didn't win. Ciel was short and didn't look that strong, but he had beaten all the people in school who tried to mess with him or his friends.

The school bell finally rang and all the kids, but Ciel, ran outside. Ciel gathered his things quietly, and Lizzy ran in.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Lizzy was screaming his name in joy like always.

Lizzy has blond hair in pigtails and green eyes. She always wore pink. And her voice was high a what made it worse British it was annoying to Ciel.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Ciel said like always in a plain voice.

Ciel has ocean blue hair and a deep, dark, sky blue eye. His other eye is hidden by a eye patch, his other eye was purple with a star that had little stars around it. It was inhuman and unholy. Ciel always just wore his school uniform or blue pants with a t-shirt that went with it. Ciel was never dressed out of order. His voice is like a sweet melody of a violin playing by the ocean waves. He is British too.

"I told you, call me Lizzy! Its the middle of the year and I tell you EVERY day to call me Lizzy!" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Ciel said with a sigh as he got up. "Can we just leave?" He asked as he went to the door.

"Yes!" Lizzy said while running to the door to catch up to him.

They walked down and right before Ciel could get to the front door he stopped by another voice.

"Hey, wait up!" Lizzy and Ciel heard their friend Alois call.

Alois had blond hair and blue eyes. He talked the teachers into letting him wear booty shorts to school. His voice is in a middle pitch of Ciel's and Lizzy's, but not as lovely as Ciel's, not even close.

They all walked outside and were stopped again by Ash.

Ash is the son of the school nurse, Angela. They both have silver white hair and purple eyes. They always are wearing white.

Alois and Lizzy got behind Ciel, they knew something bad was about to happen. And there it was, Ash threw his fist to Ciel's face and hit him. Ciel stumbled back slightly and looked at Ash, giving him that one chance to back out, but Ash just walked forward and threw his fist again only to have it stopped by Ciel's hand. Ciel twisted Ash's hand, causing him to fly down to the ground. When Ash got up the real fight began. It was like a tornado, here one minute and gone the next, leaving a trail of hurt and pain behind it. Ash fell to the ground letting Ciel claim victory, and Ash hurried off to the nurse.

Ciel's face was bleeding, along with his head, knees, and fists. Lizzy and Alois helped him keep balance and leave.

"Ciel, are you alright?!" Lizzy asked with a worried sound.

"I'm fine, why?" Ciel asked back.

"Um.. Because thats the worse fight I've ever seen you be in and you look like a lion got a hold of you." Alois told him.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, I feel horrible, not like sick horrible, but like..." Ciel started to think.

"Hurt horrible?" Lizzy asked.

"Hungry horrible?" Alois asked.

"...Both." Ciel answered, Lizzy and Alois laughed a little bit.

"Well, Since you have such a sweet tooth, I know a great bakery down town! Not a lot of people know about it, but those who do love it, like me!" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Me, go down town, looking like this?" Ciel asked. Lizzy and Alois just busted out laughing.

"Oh yes. Were so sorry let us take the young master to his mansion so he can change and wash up!" Alois said laughing like hell.

"Oh yes, thank you." Ciel said while rolling his eyes.

They all walked to Ciel's mansion. Yes, Ciel really had a mansion. Ciel lead them in.

"I'll be right back." Ciel said.

Ciel ran up stairs, changed into dark blue pants and white shirt, cleaned the blood off of him, put his shoes on and ran back down.

"Okay." Ciel said to them.

They all walked down town till' they finally came across a small yet lovely bakery.

"Here we are!" Lizzy said with a even bigger smile, if that was possible.

They all walked in. Lizzy ran up to some boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi, Finny!" Lizzy Said to the young boy who looked about their age.

"Hi, Lizzy!" He said right back and made eye contact with Alois and Ciel. He smiled and gave them seats, and left.

"That was Finny! Bard is his father and the cooks helper, he has dark blond hair and sky blue eyes! Mey-rin is the cleaner, she wears glasses and purple hair in pigtails. Claude is the server, he wears glasses, but he has yellow eyes and black hair. Grell is the other server, he has lime eyes and red hair. William is the owner, he has black hair, and lime eyes. And then Sebastian is the cook, he has black hair and crimson eyes." Lizzy explained.

Alois and Ciel just listened to her and A tall man with yellow eyes and black hair came up. '_Claude?_' Ciel thought to himself.

"Hi, Claude!" Lizzy said with now a bigger smile. '_Yep_.' Ciel thought again.

"Hi, Lizzy." Claude replied to her. "What would you like?" He asked.

"Hmmm... Oh, I know! I would like a slice of the Angles Food Cake, Alois would like a slice of the Vanilla and Chocolate Cake, and Ciel would like the Hot Fudge Sunday!" Lizzy told him. Ciel and Alois just went along with it.

"Alright. It will be right out." He said and bowed his head before leaving.

The three started to talk about the fight that had happened. About fifteen minutes went by and Claude returned. He set the three platters down and left. Ciel and Alois's eyes widened. Lizzy got her Angels Food Cake and gave Ciel and Alois their sweets. Alois took a bite of his and it looked like he almost melted.

"A-Amazing!" Alois almost yelled.

"I know right! Now you Ciel!" Lizzy said. They both turned to Ciel.

Ciel took his bite.

"Hm, Its good, but there's to much chocolate, and so that takes away the other flavors of it." Ciel commented.

"God Ciel, What are you? A judge for American Idol?" Alois asked.

"No. I'm a judge for The Next Iron Chef, and today's topic was desert with chocolate, but this has just to much, for it takes the other flavors away instead of bring them out." Ciel said. Alois and Lizzy busted out laughing again.

"Oh Ciel, Such a critic!" Lizzy said, still laughing.

The two finally calmed down and they all began to eat. The finished in about twenty minutes.

"Yummy!" Lizzy and Alois said together.

Ciel was just sitting there reading.

Lizzy looked up and noticed a tall mad coming toward them.

"Ah! Hi, Sebastian!" She seemed to of yelled.

He got to the table and smiled.

"Hi, Lizzy." His voice was like silky, smooth, caramel, with a lullaby from a piano tone. This made Ciel lift his head from the book.

"Who might these be? You friends?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep! Alois is the blond one and Ciel's the cute one!" She said. Ciel death glared her.

"Whoops! I forgot, Ciel hates to be called cute! Ciel is the... hm... Hot ocean blue!" She said with a little giggle.

"God, Ciel's gonna kill you Lizzy!" Alois said as he started laughing, Lizzy started to as well. Ciel just looked back down to his book.

Sebastian smiled a bit more.

"What happened to you? A fight or something?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Yep! Ciel's SUPER strong! He doesn't look it, but he is!" Lizzy said as she continued to go on, and on about Ciel. Ciel ignored her till he heard her say something about him being an orphan. That was it, the final straw. Ciel didn't care what people said about him, but when it came to that, Ciel was VERY sensitive. Ciel slammed his book close, stood up and walked out. Lizzy realized what she had done and covered her mouth.

"Nice, Lizzy. Very smooth." Alois commented.

"Oh no! I-I didn't mean to say anything about that!" Lizzy said as she started to tear up.

Sebastian looked confused so Lizzy explained.

"When Ciel was ten his parents died in a fire. Ciel became the head of his family and a orphan. Ciel's full name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His family is known for amazing toy making, and also known to be the Queens Guard Dog. Ciel doesn't care what people say about him, but when it comes to his past and things like that, his feelings are very sensitive. The only family he has is his aunt, Madame Red." Lizzy told Sebastian.

"Oh, I see." Sebastian said.

"Come on, we better go see if hes alright, Lizzy." Alois said as he got up.

"Yeah, okay." Lizzy said.

They both paid real fast and left.


	2. My Strong Tooth?

Ciel sat in his room, looking out his window. The once perfect, happy, and sunny day became Dark, gloomy, and rainy. His head was still bleeding a little, but he wasn't paying attention to that right now, all he could think about was his past. The picture of his parents in the fire flashed is Ciel's head, and he quickly closed his eyes. He couldn't help the tear that slipped from his eye to his cheek. His eyes flew open when he heard a loud crash. He quickly composed himself and rushed down to the main hall to see Alois and Lizzy on the ground and glass all around them.

"O-owww..." Alois and lizzy whimpered. They looked to see a annoyed Ciel.

"He he... Hey Ciel." Alois said in a slightly sacred tone. Ciel's expression now had a mix of Annoyance, Anger, and concern. Ciel went over to his friends and helped them up.

"Your both hopeless! Your lucky that wasn't something that I can't ever find again, but I'll just put a order for a new in later..." Ciel said in a Annoyed voice. Lizzy and Alois nodded and said their sorry for that and for what happened at the bakery. Ciel said he was sorry for 'over reacting'. They all laughed, well... Alois and Lizzy laughed and Ciel gave the smallest smile ever. They had dinner, talked a little, then Alois and Lizzy had to leave.

"Bye!" The two yelled back at Ciel before rushing off to their homes.

Ciel went inside and thought it best if he just got ready for bed, so he took a nice shower, brushed is teeth and hair, got his night shirt on, and laid in bed. He fell asleep after what seemed like hours, which with Ciel it probably was.

The next morning he woke at the same time as any other morning. 5:30. Its not that hes slow at getting ready and to school, its just he can't sleep and he likes to be at school before all the other students. It reminds Ciel why he loves the school grounds. He got out of bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth and hair, got into his school uniform, and ate his breakfast. When he looked at the clock it read, 5:54. Told you he wasn't slow. School didn't start till 7:45, but he still got his bag and walked to school.

Ciel was the only student aloud in the school before hours because the teachers loved him and where so use to him being there, he was out of the way and quite, and always in the library reading a book that had 34 or more chapters, and he would finish before school started. Yes, Ciel is a VERY fast reader. When he was done with the book it was 7:30. He sighed, gathered his things, and went to the class room. He was always the first one there. It was the same thing every day.

He will wake up at 5:30

Be on his way to school by 5:55

Read till 7:35

Get to class by 7:40

Stay in school till 4:15

Get in a fight with someone at 4:20

and from there on is where he doesn't have to worry about time.

After school Ciel agreed to go back to the bakery with Lizzy and Alois. One thing sacred Ciel and that was, no one was there to start a fight with him. He didn't say anything about it to his two friends, but little did he know was that he was being fallowed. They reached the bakery when they heard a voice they knew all to well.

"Well, This a cozy little place." The voice said.

"Ash." Ciel said as he turned around. Lizzy and Alois knew what was to come, and they were sacred.

"I'm gonna make you pay for humiliating me yesterday!" Ash told Ciel

"Oh really? Good luck." Ciel said in a bored tone.

Ash snapped at that comment and ran towards Ciel. He grabbed Ciel and brought his fist up, but felt a strong pain in his gut. He looked down to see Ciel's fist. He pushed Ciel away and bent over in pain. Ciel wasted no time and ran toward him and punched his face. Ash finally began to fight back. It was like watching a fight on TV. Lizzy finally got her legs to move and she rushed in the bakery.

"SEBASTIAN!" She yelled for the cook. Sebastian rushed out with a concern look.

"T-there's a fight..." She pointed to the door and that's all it took for Sebastian and the rest of the works the rush out and see the boys fighting like Pros. Both boys badly hurts. Sebastian rushed to the boy he slightly knew, grabbed his hands, put them behind his back, and held the boy back.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled back at the cook. Ash smiled and ran toward him. Sebastian looked up and saw him. Ciel, again, wasted no time and kicked up right when Ash was in front of him. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the other boy fly back and hit a garbage can.

"Daaannnnmmmmm Ciel!" Ciel heard Alois and Lizzy yell to him. Bard went over to Ash to check on him.

"Hes passed out!" Bard yelled over his shoulder.

Ciel huffed and pulled himself out of Sebastian's grip. He picked up his school bag and started to walk away. Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, Your still really hurt. You should stay so we can get you cleaned up." Sebastian said, only to have his hand slapped away from the boys shoulder.

"I don't care if I'm still really hurt, I'm going home." and turned away and started walking. "And don't ever touch me so freely again." Ciel said in his normal bored tone.

When Ciel got home he washed all the blood off and treated his bruises and cuts. After he went on like he always did. Soon it was 8:27 PM and it was like the night before. Dark, gloomy, and rainy. Ciel was reading while drinking Tea when he heard a knock on the front doors. Sighing he got up and walked to the doors, thinking it was Alois and/or Lizzy. When he opened the door his eyes slightly widened when he saw who was standing before him.


	3. My Loved Tooth?

"Good evening, Ciel." A silky, smooth, caramel,voice with a lullaby from a piano tone, to it said. Ciel just stood there, eyes slight widened. Trying to think of something to say.

"How did you know where I live?" Those words just slipped out of Ciel's lips without him thinking much about it. Sebastian smiled, His crimson eyes had a sparkle to them.

"Lizzy and Alois told me." The older told the younger. Ciel said nothing, but his expression said 'I'm going to kill those two on Monday!'. Sebastian laughed lightly at Ciel's expression. They stood there at the door for a few more moments and then Ciel realized he was being rude to his... 'guest', and invited him in. Ciel showed the raven, the way too the living room and told him to make himself at home. The Raven did so while Ciel disappeared. Sebastian sat there, highly amused at how amazing the house was. The theme was Old Victorian London. A few minutes passed and Ciel returned with a tea tray in his hands. He sat it down on the table in front Sebastian and handed Sebastian a Tea cup. Ciel took his own tea cup and sat across Sebastian. Sebastian sipped some of the tea, and his eyes widened. Ciel looked up and saw.

"Something wrong?" Ciel asked

"This tea is amazing." Sebastian said. Amazed that such a young boy could make such delicious tea.

"Thank you..." Ciel replied in a quite voice. Sebastian smiled at the young ones shyness.

About an hour passed and Sebastian somehow started a conversation with Ciel. He was amazed at how much the young one knew, He was like a walking and talking book of knowledge. He was also shocked that the boy was telling him so much. Sebastian learned so much from and about the young boy. It was almost mid-night when the conversation died down and the rain turned into a storm... a bad storm. Sebastian was about to leave and Ciel looked out the window. It took all Ciel's strength to say what he thought.

"Wait, Sebastian. Y-you can't go out there. Please stay till tomorrow..." Ciel said. He had the smallest blush that wasn't visible to human eyes, but unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian wasn't what one would call Holy or clean, let alone Human. Sebastian was a Demon, but hes not like any other Demon. Hes human friendly, he ate the souls of bad people and people who where already on the 'to die list'. And this human, Ciel, is the first human hes met that knows almost as much as, the first human who keeps amazing him, and the first human hes ever felt his heart beat for. When a Demon meets their 'soul mate' they automatically know, they don't need time to get to know the person. Right when Sebastian saw Ciel at the bakery, he fell head over heels. So when Ciel asked him to stay with that light blush, his heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, whatever you say." Sebastian replied. "Oh, and I've noticed you don't have a Butler, yet this Mansion is flawless, its so clean. You take great care of this place." Sebastian commented.

"Thank you." Ciel said. "And a Butler? Why would I need one. I'm the Earl of Phantomhive. I think I can take care of myself." Ciel replied. Sebastian laughed lightly.

"Would you stop that? That's all you seem to do when I say something..." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled 'Knows my chance' Sebastian thought.

"Yes, My lord. I'm sorry." Sebastian said as he got on one knee, head down, and right hand over heart. When he looked up he saw Ciel had the cutest little blush on his face.

"W-whatever. Come on let me show you to your room..." Ciel said. He showed Sebastian to a guest room and went to bed himself.

The next morning was the just like any other when Ciel woke up. He took his shower and got ready for the day. It was a Saturday so he had no school. When Ciel got down to the main hall he saw Sebastian getting ready to leave when Ciel stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ciel asked.

"Home." Was the simple answer given by Sebastian.

"B-but its still storming badly!" Ciel told Sebastian.

"Yes, but you said for me to leave in the morning." Sebastian informed Ciel.

"O-oh... well... well I changed my mind! You can stay till the weather clears up!" Ciel said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I am! I want you to stay." Ciel forced himself to say.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he pulled off the same act as last night.

The next few days the storm raged on, but Sebastian and Ciel seemed to get a bit more... Comfortable. They learned more about each other and Ciel found hidden feelings. When he looked, touched, or heard the older male, his heart skipped a beat. He never felt this way for another, let alone Male. On the fourth day of the storm Sebastian noticed the young one was even more shy then before.

"Ciel?" The raven asked. Ciel turned to him, heart beating fast.

"Yes?" Ciel asked.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. 'its know or never' Ciel thought. He stepped closer to Sebastian, Sebastian seemed to get the idea of what Ciel was about to do and stepped closer to the younger. Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian's arm around Ciel's waist. Their faces were inches away from each other. Right as they were about to close the gap between them, Ciel's phone rang. They both jumped and Ciel pulled his phone out of his pocket. It read: Alois. Ciel mentally cursed Alois before answering.

"Hello?" Ciel answered in a annoyed tone. He felt Sebastian's crimson gaze upon him.

"Hey! Are you okay? You sound mad." Alois said.

"Fine." Ciel said in a more annoyed mad tone.

"Y-yeah... um... I'll call you later, you sound um... like you not in the mood." Alois said before hanging up. Before Ciel could close his phone, Sebastian grabbed his arm and spun him, making Ciel drop his phone forcing it to close. Ciel opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's before he could talk. Ciel's eyes closed almost immediately, and before he knew it he was pinned to the wall, moaning into Sebastian's mouth as the older slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. When Sebastian realized that Ciel was still human and needed breath, he pulled away, leaving the younger gasping for air. The sight of the young human was breath taking: Half lidded eyes, cheeks flushed with a lovely deep pink, mouth slightly open, some saliva dripping from mouth onto chin from the kiss, and his chest beating up and down in a graceful yet fast matter. Sebastian had to hold himself back so he didn't jump the poor boy.

A few hours passed and Sebastian and Ciel were in Ciel's room. _**(Oh! Stop it with those dirty yaoi thoughts of yours and let me tell the story! . We'll get to the yaoi in le next chapter :3)**_ Ciel was asleep in Sebastian's arms, and Sebastian watched his young lover sleep.

"I love you, Ciel" Whispered the silky, smooth, caramel, with a lullaby from a piano toned voice.


	4. My Desired Tooth?

The next morning Ciel woke up. He looked over his shoulder, but did not see his crimson eyed raven. When he looked out the widow it was lightly raining. 'Did he leave?' the younger asked himself. 'No... he wouldn't leave without telling me... right?'. While he fought with his thoughts, he got ready for the day. After he was ready, he walked down to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian in a butler outfit and making breakfast. When Sebastian saw his young-still-human-lover he smiled lovingly.

"Good morning, Love." Sebastian said in that voice that sent Ciel over the edge.

"G-good morning, Raven." Ciel said, giving Sebastian his own nickname that made Sebastian smile even bigger.

"Hmmm? You've given me a nickname and all I call you is 'Love'? Well that just won't do. Hm, what should I call you?" Sebastian asked as he came over to Ciel with breakfast and sat it down in front of Ciel. He leaned close to Ciel, to where his lips were right over the boys left ear.

"What about, Kitten?" Sebastian asked Ciel in a seductive whisper, making Ciel shake in delight.

'T-that's f-fine..." Ciel said, trying to hide the deep blush on his face, but failed big time. Sebastian smiled and kissed his young kitten with a loving kiss.

"Now eat, My kitten." Sebastian told him with another loving smile.

After they both ate Sebastian took Ciel out on a date. It was a simple date, but It was the thought that counts Ciel said to himself with a small smile. Sebastian took him to the movies. It sound like it was pretty lame, it was something called 'Twilight'. It was about some stupid bitch who falls in love with a vampire and blah blah blah, you could honestly care less about the words I'm saying right now... But anyway yeah to them it sounded weird. Yeah. Sounded. They listened to the movies, but their eyes where locked together. Every time Ciel would try to look at the movie something would make him look right back to his raven. It took all of Sebastian's strength not to kiss the young boy, The reason he was holding back was: They where in public and he would be called a 'pedophile', He would probably go further then just kissing, if you know what I mean, and he just wanted this moment to stay a little while longer.

When Sebastian heard the kissing sounds and bed creak slightly, it was like the final straw for him. He grabbed Ciel's arm and quickly pulled him out of the movies and to Ciel's home. Sebastian thanked who ever it was that created miracles, that Ciel's mansion was like two minutes away from the movies. Ciel had a confused look, but right when they entered the Mansion, Sebastian closed the door and immediately pinned Ciel to it, his lips already upon the younger one's in a searing kiss. Ciel didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck and Sebastian's arms went around Ciel's waist. Both of them pulling the other close as they could, trying to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled and danced. Surprisingly Ciel won the battle of their tongues. They started to move up to Ciel's room, knocking a few things over, the only glass they broke was a vase and a lamp, but Ciel knew he could order new ones, so he didn't let it get to him.

They finally reached Ciel's room and Sebastian closed the door, and shoved Ciel onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Sebastian started to strip Ciel of his clothes with inhuman speed, which around Ciel it was alright to inhuman for it was one of the MANY things Ciel learned about Sebastian. Sebastian quickly shed his clothes and soon they were both naked. Ciel blushed and tried to hide his body from the other ones stare when Sebastian stopped him.

"No. Your beautiful, Ciel. Don't hide yourself..." Sebastian said lovingly and gently to his young lovely kitten. Ciel blushed, giving Sebastian the first real loving smile the older raven had ever seen. Sebastian kissed Ciel's jawline and moved down, placing sweet butterfly kisses all over the young mans neck and upper chest. Also leaving a few love bites high and low on Ciel's neck. 'Thank god its getting cold outside so I can wear a scarf and not be looked at like I'm crazy.' The younger thought. Sebastian stopped at one of the boys perked up nipples and teased it with his tongue making the boy moan slightly loud. Sebastian finally took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently at first and started to slightly get rougher. The young Kitten moaned loudly, suddenly Sebastian was glad Ciel didn't have any servants. Sebastian switched to the other nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. Soon he could feel that Ciel was to his very mercy. He started to give more butterfly kisses down Ciel's stomach. Stopping right before Ciel's hardened cock. Licking his lips he leaned down and licked it roughly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned loudly. Trusting his cock into the older one's mouth, making Sebastian moan around Ciel. He brought two fingers too Ciel's lips and Ciel happily pulled them into his mouth and suck on them, coating them with saliva. He took his fingers and put one to the boys entrance, and quickly trust it into him, making the younger cry out in pain, but after a few moments for moving his finger in and out of his kitten, the pained cries became pleasured moans. He entered the second finger and began to scissor Ciel. Meanwhile his lips where focusing on the boys cock. Sebastian continued to lick, suck, and prep the younger till' he heard Ciel whimper.

"S-Sebastian... I-I'm gonna..." That's all it took for the raven to stop and pull away, making the young one whimper again, but this time at the Sebastian pulling away. He watched as Sebastian pulled out lube out of one of his pants pockets and started to put it on his own cock. Soon Sebastian was gently pushing his cock into the young boy, not wanting to hurt him... badly. He finally got himself all the way in, softly moaning at the younger ones tightness. Ciel nodded, to say it was okay for Sebastian to move, and he did so. He was slow and loving at first, letting his kitten get use to the feeling, soon he had Ciel moaning and encouraging him to go harder and faster. They where soon at a pretty good speed, when Sebastian hit Ciel's sweet spot.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled, feeling that sweetest of all sweet spots being hit again and again. After a few minutes the younger one was cumming over both their chests, making his inside tighten around Sebastian, driving him over the edge and cumming into his lover. They screamed each others names as this happened.

Sebastian collapsed by his dark blue kitten, who curled up into a ball and cuddled against the black ravens chest. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, both trying to slow their breath down.

"Your so cute." Sebastian commented, but remembered what Lizzy said back at the bakery. 'Whoops! I forgot, Ciel hates to be called cute! Ciel is the... hm... Hot ocean blue!'

"Oh I forgot you don't like to be call cute, 'Hot ocean Blue'" Sebastian teased.

"Its okay when you say it..." Ciel replied tiredly. That comment made Sebastian smile.

"I love you, my dear ocean blue kitten." Sebastian said as he kissed the young boys forehead.

I love you to, my midnight black raven." Ciel said as he laid his head on Sebastian's chest. After a moment the two fell asleep in each others arms, never to forget this night.

* * *

**OK! So I was thinking that this should be the last chapter, but another part of me says I should add some more chapters.**

**What do you think I should do? Please tell me! **


	5. My Lazy Tooth

**HOLY SHIT CAKES BATMAN I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS STORY! :O**

**Lol Hey, guys!**

**So a lot of you have PMed me and all that telling me you wanted me to continue this story!**

**So I am :D**

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The morning light slowly peaked its way into the Master bedroom of the Phantomhive Manor. Sebasian felt the light on his eyes so he got up. As he was opening his eyes he noticed he was one short of a ocean blue kitten. He got up and dressed super fast, and rushed down to the living oom. Sebastian stopped himself when he saw ocean blue hair. All he could see was his kittens hair, but he knew he was sitting, most likely reading. He smiled and walked over to his kitten.

"Good Morning, My little kitten." Sebastian said with a smooth loving voice.

"Good Morning, My Raven." Ciel replied as he turned around to see is lover. Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel's hair was hasn't been brushed yet and he was in his night shirt still. Sebastian just thought he was the most adorable kitten ever. He gave his little kitten a small peck on the mouth that made Ciel blush and smile.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?" Sebastian asked with a bright smile.

"Hmmmmm... Do ou know how to make scones and Earl Grey tea?" Ciel asked with a small smile. He knew that scones were hard to make and Earl Grey was a very high end tea, and so he just hoped Sebastian didn't think of him as spoiled.

"Of course I do." Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel's eye slightly widened. He never met anyone who knew how to make either of those things, well, besides his parents that is. Sebastian left to go make what his small lover wanted and Ciel read his book quietly.

Ciel set his book down when he smelled the strong and sweet scent from the Earl Grey tea and Scones. He got up and walk to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw that Sebastian really did make it. Sebastian heard Ciel walk in so he turned around with a smile. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with shock on his face.

"Y-y-you really made it..." Ciel said in a whisper like tone.

"Of course I did. After all, if I couldn't do this much for the one I love then, what kind of lover would I be?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Ciel just shook his with a smile on his face.

"Baka." Ciel said with a smile. Sebastian smiled back at Ciel.

"Come and eat before it gets cold, love." Sebastian said while he pulled out a chair for his kitten. Ciel nodded and sat down. Sebastian watched Ciel eat with a smile. Ciel really looked like he was happy. Sebastian loved the way Ciel ate with slowly and gracefully, but he still had excitement on his face, waiting for the next bite. Ciel really was like a child behind all those walls. He needs and wants love, friends, an to be able to have fun. Sebastian just wondered why Ciel didn't show that side. Soon Ciel was done, so he looked over at Sebastian to find Sebastian already looking at him.

"Thank you very much, Sebastian." Ciel said with a smile as he got up. Sebastian got up as well, only to be pulled into a tight embrace by his small lover. He hugged Ciel back and ruffled his hair, making it look even more of a mess then it already was. Ciel just huffed and tryed to fix his hair. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's action.

"Lets take a shower, love." Sebastian said to Ciel. Ciel blushed and nodded. They walked up to the bathroom an got undressed. Ciel couldn't help the burning blush on his face. Sebastian started the shower water and waited till it was a perfect temperature and stepped inside. He held his hand out to Ciel and Ciel took it shyly. They both washed their hair and bodys. Sebastian helped Ciel with his back and while doing so he found out Ciel was VERY ticklish on his back. The younger boy could not stop giggleing or laughing, and that just made Sebastian start laughing as well. After they were washed they just let the water hit their skin. Ciel long forgot the fact that they were both naked and let Sebastian hold him in a tight, loving embrace.

After They got out, dryed off and got dressed they sat on the bed and watched the news. The storm was finally ending and so Ciel's school was opening back up tomorrow. Ciel sighed and put his head on his lovers shoulder. Sebastian lightly chuckled at his small lovers actions and put his arm protectively around Ciel's wasit, and held him close. They stayed like that for awhile. Soon the clock was dinging, saying in was now seven'o clock PM. Sebastian and Ciel both jumped and looked at the time. They were both shocked. 'Were we really like that ALL day?!' They thought to themselves. They looked at each for a moment and then bust out in laughter. Their laughs echoed in the room and they couldn't stop laughing. After a few mintues they stopped laughing and were trying to breath normal. They both still had smiles on thier faces, but they had no more laughs to laugh.

"Well then." Sebastian said with a smile and Ciel shook his head. Ciel couldn't help, but yawn. 'Why am I so tired?' He asked himself. He didn't notice Sebastian turn the TV off and get under the covers. When Ciel looked back to Sebastian, Sebastian had his arms reached out, signaling for Ciel to come and lay down. Ciel smiled and laid down under the covers, snuggling into his lovers embrace. Sebastian smiled down at Ciel, watching him close his eyes and drift to sleep. He laid there just watching Ciel's peaceful sleeping face before finally drifting away to sleep with his kitten in his arms.

* * *

**Alright theres that chapter!**

**Its not as long as I was hoping for, but I got it done xD**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**If any of you have any requests for me to use in this story or for a new story, Please tell me about it! :D Thanks!~**


End file.
